In the desktop publishing industry, two different types of formats for storing graphical data have become widely accepted: EPS (encapsulated postscript) RGB (Red, Green, Blue) and DCS (desktop colour separation). These nomenclatures are somewhat misleading in that DCS data files are, in fact, a class of encapsulated postscript files. Although there are variations in the way in which graphical data is stored in these formats, generally EPS (RGB) files contain complete RGB (Red, Green, Blue) colour data for a graphical image within a single data file, while DCS files frequently utilize four CMYK (Cyan, Magenta, Yellow, black) colour plate files, each containing data for a single colour only.
These formats have been developed, in part, as a result of the different types of printing devices utilized in the desktop publishing industry. Colour printers, which print on paper, typically recognize EPS (RGB) files and print a single, complete colour image. Imagesetters, on the other hand, recognize DCS files and print a colour plate on celluloid film corresponding to each of the CMYK files. These film plates are then utilized at the final printing stage to produce high, magazine-quality, full-colour images on paper. Colour printers are relatively inexpensive and fast when compared with imagesetters, but the image quality produced is considerably lower than the image quality of pictures generated using imagesetter film plates. As a result, colour printers are generally used to produce drafts of a particular graphics layout, while the final product is printed on an imagesetter.
One difficulty which the desktop industry faces, therefore, is the fact that two sets of graphics files must be produced in parallel for a single graphics layout, often containing several graphic images--one set in EPS (RGB) format to enable drafts to be printed on a colour printer, and one in DCS format to enable final film plates to be created on an imagesetter. Accordingly, if one set of the graphics files is changed, the other set must be similarly changed to ensure that parity remains between the two sets. Since an image is often subject to numerous revisions, this leads to considerable complexity. Where, as is often the case, different people are working on an image, it can be difficult to ensure that both files are always consistent with one another.
Another difficulty for the desktop industry is that high quality graphics layout files take up a tremendous amount of storage space which accordingly require lengthy amounts of time to transmit. As a result, a layout designer's computer is often tied up for a considerable time while the computer transmits the layout file data to a particular printing device or spooler. The layout designer is unable to perform any productive work on the computer during this transmittal process, thereby resulting in inefficient use of the layout designer's time.
Accordingly, the present inventors have recognized a need for systems and methods which enable a layout designer to efficiently generate a graphics layout, and transmit it to be printed out at either a colour printer or an imagesetter so that the layout designer's computer is freed up to perform other work in as short a time as possible.